The Mysterious Life of John Smith
by storming-wolf
Summary: Dr. John Smith just showed up one day, a normal 30 year old man. Nearly 8 years later the life of himself, his wife, and their son is turned upside down when he learns he's not John Smith and that he's not even human.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Whoniverse! This is my first Doctor Who story and it's __very AU. I made a video trailer on youtube, link in my profile if you wanna check it out. Sorry though, it got blocked in Germany :P My wonderfully Scottish friend Anneliese(who doesn't have a FF account) edited this since it takes place in England and I'm from America._

* * *

The white snow danced from the sky as pink slipper clad feet stepped out of the flat. She was wrapped in a dark blue blanket as she walked down the outdoor hall. Coming across the familiar numbers on the door, she reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and unlocked the door.

The flat, belonging to John Smith, was dark and void of anyone but herself. Her name was Rose Tyler. Rose turned on a light and closed the door, becoming embraced with heat. She dropped the blanket and went into his kitchen where she put the kettle on. She got two mugs out of the cabinet, one read John and the other read Rose. They were gifts from each other the previous Christmas.

The current date was the 23rd of November, 2007 and it was near 1 in the morning. Rose was preparing a snack for John, who would be home soon.

By time John arrived at the flat, he saw Rose placing his snack on the coffee table in the living room.

"Surprise!" Rose said, greeting him with a hug and kiss. He gratefully returned both.

"Just another reason why you're amazing Rose," John said.

"If you're not too tired, we can watch a movie and sleep until noon," Rose said.

"I'd love that, but let me get into my pyjamas," John said, gesturing to his hospital scrubs. He gave her a kiss and went to his bedroom.

Rose looked at the collection of movies he had and reflected the progression of her relationship with John. 2 years ago he moved into the Powell Estate. They never really talked, just a random hi if they passed. It was a year ago when they ran into each other in a coffee shop. They ordered the same drink and reached for it at the same time. He let her have it even though it was his. That morning they talked for a while. It soon turned to a lunch date the same day. A week later they went out for a movie. That night he kissed her and asked her out. Ever since then they've been together.

"Rose?" John said as he walked in.

"Harry Potter fine?" Rose asked.

"Mhmm," John said as he ate the banana Rose put on the table for him. He picked up the blue blanket Rose had set down and covered himself and Rose.

"How was school?" John asked. He convinced Rose to go to a university to become a nurse and even showed her some things first hand, their favourite being mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Eh, y'know, school-y," Rose joked. He chuckled and rested his head on her's. She yawned and shortly after he did.

"We're not doing good staying up, are we?" John asked. Rose shook her head, resting on his chest.

* * *

_Fire. Everything was burning. He even felt like he was burning. The two hearts in his chest felt like they were being torn out of his chest. Gallifrey was burning and it was his fault._

John's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy. The wall clock read 4:07. John looked around to find that he and Rose fell asleep on the couch. He turned the TV off and gently moved Rose off of his chest. He got up and picked her up. This made her wake up.

"John?" Rose muttered.

"We're just going to my room," John said.

"You had a dream again, didn't you?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," John said. He always had the strangest of dreams about an adventurous man known as the Doctor. The dream that awoke him was just the latest. He told only Rose about them.

"Okay," Rose said, too tired to try and get it out of him. John laid her down and joined her in bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said before drifting off again.

* * *

"-that magnificent planet full of brilliant people, just dying because of me, or the Doctor. I can feel the pain deep in my chest, like my hearts are being ripped out. Oh, and I have two hearts in these dreams," John said as he and Rose sipped on coffee the next morning,

"I've done enough sleeping on your chest to confirm you only have one," Rose said, placing her mug down.

"When are we gonna tell your mum about...this?" John asked, gesturing to themselves. "We've been together for over a year and I'd love to have a real Christmas dinner with out, not just Chinese take-out on Boxing Day."

"Better than shopping with mum," Rose said, "I'm just afraid of what she'll say about you."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Just that you're older than me by ten years, which might as well be 1000 to mum," Rose sighed.

"Age is but a number my dear Rose," John said, a serious, yet funny look on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll come around to it. She's out though, visiting some friend until tomorrow evening," Rose said. John smirked,

"So the Tyler residence is free of your mum, huh?" John said, his tone slightly seducing, "Well Miss Tyler, are you finally gonna let me have my way with you?"

"Depends Dr. Smith," Rose said, just as seducing. "Can you be a good boy until tonight?"

"For what it's worth, yeah," John said, leaning in for a kiss. Rose stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Until then, we can stay here and be lazy, or we can go out and do something, anything. Take your pick Johnny," Rose teased, walking into the bathroom. John sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day," he groaned.

* * *

_Apparently, I'm the Queen of short chapters today :P I just REALLY wanted to post this soon. Oh, and it may be confusing at first, but I clear stuff up in the next few chapters. Feedback is nice, I wanna know how I did._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the weird alignment with the last chapter, but I fixed it. Also, I have no idea why the video won't link on my bio. It links on the preview, but it won't work :/ Lastly, I'm VERY sorry for lack of description in my writing. My last Composition teacher told me I over explain things, so I got the bad habit of UNDER explaining :P I'll work on it. Also, I'll work on my terrible smut writing skills._

* * *

John smiled as Rose opened the door to her flat. "Ready to go?" asked Rose as she took his hand.

"Oh yes!" John said, a huge grin on his face.

"So where to?" Rose asked as they made their way out of the estate.

"Ice skating at Hyde Park," John said.

* * *

"John! John! Don't you dare!" Rose said as John skated towards the middle of the rink.

"You're holding on to me," John said. Rose had her arms wrapped around him from behind as they skated. She refused to let go of him since she nearly fell flat on her face when they stepped on the ice.

"Let's just go make friends with the wall," Rose said.

"Come on, you gotta learn," John said. Rose held on tighter. Sighing, John grabbed her hands and pulled her infront of him.

"Stop! John, I'm gonna die!" Rose said.

"You're not gonna die," John said, pulling her over to the wall.

"If I fall, I'll be around a bunch of people with blades on their feet at my neck level," Rose said.

"Come on, 'fraidy pants," John teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her forward.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed.

"I love you sweetheart," John said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Rose said, leaning back to kiss him. John kissed her gently, but they lost balance and fell down. Rose managed to laugh at the situation as John helped her up.

"See? The best part of skating is falling," John said. They were against the wall and facing each other now.

"Only when I'm in your arms," Rose said. "Now, we were in the middle of something." She pulled him by his scarf into a kiss.

"If you're in my arms, will you try and skate without a death grip on me?" John asked.

"Depends. Can we go out for chips after?" Rose asked.

"Deal," John said. He stood in front of her and held her hands. "It's just like in-line skating. Remember when we did that? It's just about the same. Just don't think about the ice."

John carefully moved backwards, pulling Rose with him. She smiled as she got a sense of her balance. John gave her a smile and let go of her hands.

"John!" Rose said. He chuckled and skated behind her.

"I'll catch you if you fall," John said. Rose glanced back and laughed.

"I'm doing it!" Rose giggled. John skated closer to her and held her hand.

"Well I promised you chips," John said.

"Not just yet. Let's go around a little while, I'm really having fun now," Rose said, leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

"Why would your mum be like that?" John asked as he ate some chips. They were Rose's favourite and he came to like them more since he started dating her.

"That's how she's been about my past relationships. She interrogates, she's a slapper, and she's just a little over protective of me," Rose said.

"Motherly instincts. Other than our age gap, what's wrong with me? I'm a Doctor, good career," John said. He grabbed her hand. "I'm sure your mum'll love me."

"I hope. Maybe tomorrow when she gets back we'll tell her. You can stay over tonight though," Rose said.

"Mmhmm, and I believe we made a promise this morning. I think I was a good boy today," John said.

"Well, you did let me go..." Rose started.

"But you had fun," John pointed out.

"That I did. So, I guess tonight will be very interesting," Rose said, smiling at him with her tounge between her teeth.

"Very," John said, smiling deviously.

* * *

John followed Rose up the stairs and to her flat. She unlocked the door and went inside, pulling John with her. Putting her keys on the table, she faced John. It was dark, but the light from the windows made his silhouette visible. John put his hands on her waist and passionately kissed her, the intensity of the kiss causing them to stumble back.

Rose's back hit the wall and John kept her pinned there. She pushed off his coat and undid his scarf as he took her coat off. He pulled out of the kiss.

"Bedroom," Rose said, pulling him to her room. She pushed John back on the bed and kissed him. He sat up so they could pull each other's shirts off. Rose rolled off of him and they pulled off their shoes and pants. Once that was off, he got on top of her. He kissed her neck and pulled her up, quickly unclapsing her bra before lying her back down. Rose pulled his boxers down as best as she could with her hands and got then down completely using her foot. Her knickers were the last to go.

John kissed down her neck to her chest, giving her breast a little attention with his tounge before kissing down her abdomen. Rose grabbed his hair as his tounge flicked across her clit.

"John," Rose whispered. He kissed and licked her into an orgasm after a few minutes. "God baby..."

John looked up at her, his lips glistening from her arousal. He licked his lips and leaned forward.

"I love you so much Rose," John said, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too John," Rose said. He slowly entered her, the couple moaning as they did. John kissed her neck as he began to thrust.

Hair was pulled, names were yelled, and ecstasy built until John and Rose laid on the bed, covered on sweat and breathless. Rose rested on his chest, his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her forehead then her lips.

"Bloody hell that was amazing," John said.

"Mmhmm," Rose said. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said, pulling the covers over their naked bodies as the drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

John and Rose were fast asleep in each other's arms. Their previous night together had left them exhausted and neither one of them wanted to break apart anyway. But their plans to rest until noon were ruined when...

"ROSE MARION TYLER!"

John's eyes shot open at the sound of Rose's full name and they met with the eyes of a very angry looking Jackie Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

This took forever to upload, but my computer is running low on memory, so it's running slow. I got a laptop for Christmas, so hopefully these will come faster. I already have up to chapter 14 written though, just editing them now :D

* * *

"Rose," John mumbled, terrified at what was about to happen.

"'m tired. You wore me out," Rose said, burying her naked body into his.

"Rose, you wake up this instant!" Jackie said. Rose gulped. What was her mum doing home?

"Mum! I-it's not what it looks like!" Rose said, pulling up the blanket to cover her chest as she sat up.

"Then what is it?" Jackie snapped. Rose looked down. She and John were naked in bed together and their clothes were scattered between her room and the hall.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, but-" Rose started. Jackie was already moving to John's side of the bed. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the bed. "Mum! Stop!"

"Look, I can explain," John said, but Jackie slapped him before he could.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Jackie told him, shoving him out of the flat and slamming the door in his face.

"Just let us explain!" John shouted through the door. He heard giggling down the hall to see two teenage girls staring and laughing. That's when John realised he was naked and fully erect. "Can I at least have some trousers!?"

"Mum, let him in!" Rose said, rushing out of her room. She managed to get dressed and had John's clothes in her hands.

"Tell me what the hell I just walked into?" Jackie asked. Rose walked over to the door and gave John his clothes.

"Give me a minute," Rose said, promptly shutting the door.

"Well?" Jackie asked.

"His name is John and he's my boyfriend. I was scared to tell you," Rose said.

"Why's that?" Jackie asked.

"He's 10 years older than me, but no matter what you think, I'm not leaving him because I love him and he loves me. I'm 21 mum, nearly 22, I'm old enough to do what I want," Rose said. She prepared herself for yelling, but instead felt her mum pull her in a hug.

"Does he treat you well and make you happy?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. He's the reason I'm back in school. He's changed me for the better and I couldn't be happier," Rose said.

"That's all I need to know then. But I don't wanna walk in on that again," Jackie said. "Go get him, I need to apologise for smacking him."

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed as she went to the door. John was no where to be found. She went to his flat and let herself in, finding the light to the bathroom on.

"Rose..." John moaned. Rose saw him standing over the toilet dealing with his_ morning problem_.

"John," Rose said, leaning in the doorway. John jumped and tried to hide what he was doing, but it was too late. He came with a loud moan, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," John muttered.

"No, it's fine. I'm quite turned on right now," Rose teased. John pulled his pants back on.

"I'll get revenge on you Rose Tyler," John said.

Jackie sat at the dining room table with cups of tea for herself, Rose, and John. After apologising for the morning, Jackie wanted to know more about the man in her daughter's life.

"So John, where are you from?" Jackie asked.

"Not sure. I was an orphan, somewhere near Scotland, and I just made my way to London as I grew up," John said.

"And when did you two start seeing each other?" Jackie asked.

"A year and 10 months ago," Rose said. The phone started ringing and Rose stood up. "I'll get it. Be nice, both of you." John and Jackie nodded as she left the room.

"Alright, straight to it mister. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Jackie asked.

"I love Rose and I only want to make her happy," John said. "But I've been thinking of asking Rose to marry me, but I want your blessing when the day comes." Jackie nearly dropped the ceramic mug in her hands. Rose, her only daughter, getting married to a man Jackie had only met an hour ago under very awkward circumstances. It was shocking to her, and the prolonged silence made John nervous.

"I've only just met you, and I met you where no mother wants to meet her daughter's boyfriend, but I can tell you do a good job at making her happy. I want to get to know you better before I agree though," Jackie said.

"Of course Mrs. Tyler," John said.

"Please, it's just Jackie," Jackie said. John nodded as Rose returned.

"It was Shareen, she wanted to know what I had planned for my birthday," Rose said, taking her seat next to John. "So, whatcha talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really," Jackie said.

"Right, yeah, nothing. I, er, I've got work at noon, half shift, I should go freshen up and get ready before I'm late," John said. He gave Rose a quick kiss and shook Jackie's hand. "Nice chatting with you Jackie."

"You too John," Jackie said. Rose stood up with John and hugged him.

"Love you," Rose said.

"I love you too," John said, kissing her again before he left her flat.

"Maybe we can have dinner tonight, have a proper conversation, us three," Jackie said.

"Yeah, he's off around 6," Rose said.

"What's his favourite food? Does he drink?" Jackie asked.

"His favourite food is bananas, and no matter how much I egg him on about it, his answer remains bananas, and he drinks, but he'll be completely mad if he had too much to drink," Rose said.

"How mad is 'completely mad'?" Jackie asked.

"Last time on Halloween, I found him naked with his boxers on his head and a sheet 'round his neck, completely passed out on the sofa," Rose said.

"So no alcohol?" Jackie asked.

"Ever," Rose said with a laugh.

* * *

7 December, 2007

2 weeks had passed since that awkward morning, and Rose and John had decided to completely avoid ever having sex at her flat again. Jackie warmed up to John over that time, even inviting him over for dinner a few times.

It was now midnight on Rose's birthday, and laughter came from the hall outside of John's flat as the door was unlocked. The laughter belonged to Rose, who was being tickled by John. John took her out for dinner for her birthday earlier that evening since Rose's friends planned on celebrating her birthday at a pub.

"S-stop!" Rose giggled. "It's nearly midnight, we're gonna wake people up!"

"John!" Rose giggled as he carried her over his shoulder.

"You were born at midnight, I'm giving you 22 kisses and 1 big snog to finish it off," John said, lying Rose down on his bed.

"12:02," Rose corrected. The clock hit 12 and he started kissing her.

"1...2...3...4," John counted as he kissed her. As he counted higher, he began to push he shirt up. "21...22 and one big snog." The phone went off the second he kissed her. Rose and John groaned.

"John," Rose said.

"Machine'll get it," John mumbled as he kissed he neck.

_"Hello, you've reached John Smith. I'm unavailable at the moment but leave a message for reply._

_Dr. Smith, it's Martha. We need you, we have 3 patients with fatal wounds and we're short on man power, please hurry."_

"Go sweetie," Rose said. "They need you."

"I'm sorry Rose. I'll be back as soon as possible," John said, giving her a kiss. "Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose said. John rushed around his flat getting ready to leave while Rose made herself comfortable in his bed.

"You're gonna stay here?" John asked, tying his shoes while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you might get back before morning," Rose said. John grabbed his name badge and gave her a kiss.

"Help yourself to some jim jams and the refrigerator is stocked with Rose Tyler's favourites, except for pears. How do you eat that stuff?" John asked.

"Very carefully honey," Rose said with a smile. "Alright, off you go. Save someone's life." John gave her one last kiss.

"We'll pick this up later," he whispered. Rose smirked at him.

"Bye love," Rose said.

"Bye," John said. On his way out, he left a box on the kitchen table addressed to Rose, just in case he didn't get back early.

Rose went through his dresser looking for clothes. She found some of his sweats and the shirt she bought him that said _'Trust me, I'm a doctor'_ and laid them on the bed. She pulled her hair up with a hair tie and put on John's clothes, which fit her comfortably. She proceeded to lie on the bed, grabbing John's journal from the nightstand.

John was plagued with the strangest dreams and he recorded them in a journal that he openly shared with her. They were dreams of adventure in time and space in a blue box called the TARDIS. John was in the dreams as a man called the Doctor, an alien, a lonely Time Lord. John depicted every detail of his dreams, from the strange theories to creatures he thought of, and he only shared it with Rose. She loved reading it. It made her wish things like that were true.

Rose noticed a new page done recently. It was a drawing of her, and she was glowing. Usually he described the dream that the picture was from on the next page, but only two words covered that page top to bottom;

BAD WOLF

Rose put the book down after that. She would have to ask him about it later. She sighed, noting that John had been gone for 30 minutes already. She would go to sleep, but she wasn't tired.

She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, then noticed the box on the counter.

_'To Rose, Love John. Happy Birthday sweetheart.'_

Rose smiled and opened the box. There was a silver, heart-shaped necklace with a keyhole in the middle. The necklace read 'Forever'. Rose smiled, closing the box and going back to John's room, placing it on the night stand. She couldn't wait for him to get home


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Things will skip around a bit to get things flowing better. I'll try my best to explain the bits in between though. In this chapter, part takes place in a pub, which I assume is kind of like a bar around my parts, but I'm not of age to go to one, so I apologise if my take on one is wrong. Also, if you don't know, the song Rose sings in the beginning is a Billie Piper song called 'Honey to the Bee'.

* * *

"I'm thinking about your sugar lips," John heard Rose sing as he entered the flat. "Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips  
Baby don't stay away from me too long."

John smiled at her beautiful voice as he found her making coffee, wearing his clothes. He quietly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, making her gasp.

"I'll be the honey to your bee darling," John said, kissing her. Rose giggled as John hugged her, resting his head on hers.

"'m glad you're home," Rose said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," John said. He kissed her and broke the hug. "So, what does the birthday girl want for breakfast?"

"Actually mum invited us over. She said be there in 30," Rose said. She handed him the coffee cup on the counter.

"Thanks," John said. Rose could tell he was exhausted from the emergency call.

"We can eat at Mum's and come here to sleep. And I mean sleep, cause I'm a little tired too," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me, but I owe you tonight," John said with a wink. Rose playfully smacked his chest and kissed him. He picked her up, making her giggle.

"Jonathan!" Rose gasped as he slung her over his shoulder and tickled her. "S-Stop!"

"Who's the best boyfriend?" John asked.

"You!" Rose laughed. He stopped and put her down, lightly smacking her bum as he did. "Oi, wait till tonight mister!"

"I like the sound of that," John smirked.

"C'mon you, let's go to my place," Rose said, tugging him towards the door.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna change into something comfortable," John said, knowing Rose planned to change at her flat.

"Okay," Rose said, giving him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," John said. He heard the door close and went into his bedroom, putting on a white long sleeve shirt and a grey t-shirt with jeans and his usual Converse. He looked in the mirror. Was he too casual? Did a lot of people propose this way?

John shook his head and grabbed the ring box from its hiding spot on top of the refrigerator, too high for Rose to find. While Rose never actually moved in with him, she spent a lot of time there after school and work. In a month, Rose would graduate and get internship and hopefully employment at the hospital.

John wondered if she would move in after they were engaged, that was if she said yes. His biggest fear was that she would say no. He tried to shake the thought as he went to Rose's flat.

He knocked on the door and smiled when Jackie opened the door.

"Hello Jackie," John said.

"Hi John," Jackie said, letting him in. "Rose is getting dressed."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get her," John said. He went to Rose's room to find her lying on the bed. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey," Rose said sleepily. John laid down next to her and pulled her onto his chest. He gave her a gentle kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"You sound tired," John said, tracing random circles on her back.

"I am," Rose said.

"I'm sure you'll get some energy after you eat," John said. He picked her up bridal style, hearing her giggle as he kissed her. Her put her down and walked with her to the dining room. Jackie had a candle in a stack of pancakes.

"Happy birthday to you," Jackie started. Rose laughed as John put his arm around her waist.

"Happy birthday to you," John and Jackie sang. John reached into his pocket and got on one knee behind Rose. "Happy Birthday to Rose."

"John wants to marry you," Jackie sang in the tune. Rose turned around and saw John.

"Will you marry me?" John asked. Rose covered her mouth with her hand as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes," Rose whispered, reaching her left hand out to John. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, Rose pulling him into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

* * *

John had his arm wrapped around Rose's waist at the pub as she talked to Shareen. He kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"I'm gonna use the loo. I'll be back," John said. Rose smiled at him and watched him walk off.

"You're lucky," Shareen said.

"Things bad with Ron?" Rose asked.

"Caught him snogging Kathy," Shareen said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'll meet someone here," Rose said. Just them a guy walked over, looking between Rose and Shareen. He stood between them, facing Rose.

"Hey Blondie. Your day just got better," the man said.

"Not really mate," Rose said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rose," Rose said, scanning the pub for John.

"I'm Mike. Lemme buy you a drink and we can head back to my place," Mike said.

"Hey honey," John said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey. Mike, this is my fiancé. And you can leave me alone, thanks," Rose said, taking John's face in her hands and snogging him. Mike turned to Shareen.

"Fat chance mate," Shareen said before he could say anything. He left the group after that. Rose pulled away.

"Hello to you too," John said, flustered. Rose smirked at him and handed him his drink, resting on his shoulder as she drank her own.

"Everyone, this shout out goes out to Rose, who is 22 and newly engaged today," the DJ said before starting another song. The crowd in the pub cheered.

"John, you didn't!" Rose cried, her face being tinted pink.

"I really didn't," John said.

"There she is!" Mickey said from behind Rose.

"Mick!" Rose said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Like the shout out?" Mickey asked. Rose smacked his arm.

"That was you?!" Rose exclaimed. John stepped forward.

"Let's not kill Mickey Mouse hun," John said.

"Congrats mate," Mickey said, giving John a fist bump. "So, let's get drunk off our minds! Next round on me, to the birthday girl!"

* * *

2 AM

John and Rose stumbled up the staircase, laughing at nothing. John hiccupped and tripped on a stair.

"You are soooo wasted," Rose laughed. John stood up.

"I will have YOU know that I am VERY sober," John said. Rose made it to his flat, unlocking the door.

"You promised me a good shag," Rose teased. Even though standing in the hall, Rose pulled off her shirt and threw it behind her into his flat. John picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He supported her bum as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. John kicked the door shut, leaning against it as he undid her bra.

"Mmm, Rose," John muttered.

"Fuck me John," Rose whispered lustfully, a tone in her voice John had never heard before.

"Gladly," John said, carrying Rose to his bedroom.

* * *

The sun rose on London, the city booming on a Saturday morning. A very light snow covered some parts of London, but a cool and peaceful morning was not in store for a couple in the Powell Estates.

Rose kneeled in the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet while John sat next to her doing the same in a waste basket.

"I think I'm done," Rose said, leaning against the wall with John. Her head was pounding and her eyes were bloodshot. To say she was hung-over was an understatement.

"Lucky you," John said, putting more sick into the basket. Rose rubbed his back as he recovered from his nausea.

"Let's sleep," Rose said. John closed his eyes and rested against the wall.

"'m fine here," John said. Rose pulled him up, groaning as her head pounded. She got him up when there was a pounding on the door.

"Rose, it's me," Jackie said loudly.

Rose went to the door and whined, "Mum, please, we're hung-over."

"Impossibly hung-over," John groaned from the hall as he flopped face first into the couch.

"We just wanna sleep this off mum," Rose said. Jackie sighed.

"I was coming to tell you there's a big sale down at the mall today. I wanted to get some Christmas shopping done with you," Jackie said. Rose frowned.

"When does the sale end?" Rose asked.

"Today only," Jackie said.

"I'd love to come, but I haven't kept anything down all morning and my head is pounding to a point I can barely hear you. I'm sorry," Rose said.

"Alright sweetheart. You rest up then, and you," Jackie said, pointing at John as he sat up. "Don't get my daughter drunk again."

"It wasn't him…mostly," Rose said, remembering how she, Mickey, and John had a contest to see who could take the most shots. John had won that.

"Either way, both of you rest," Jackie said. She hugged and kissed Rose. "Bye."

"Bye," Rose said, shutting the door. She joined John on the couch where they lied in silence for a while.

"Rose?" John said.

"Bathroom?" Rose asked.

"Bathroom!" John exclaimed as they both ran to vomit again.


End file.
